The Play
by Chenalos
Summary: The three prominent children/pilots of Evangelion star in a play together. A terrifiying realization awaits them, however.
1. Scene 1

The Play.  
  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfic  
  
by Chenalos  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
http://members.xoom.com/chenalos/Realm.htm  
  
Brought to you by 14 Rivers Productions  
  
Dedicated to Douglas Avery. Artistic, Dramatic, and most of all,  
patient.  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Scene one: a Theatre  
  
(  
  
The director sat back uneasily in the fourth row seat. This casting   
could not have been any more miss-matched. Nevertheless, the play   
continued. The auditorium was like any you could find in a modern  
School building. Really the theatre had hardly changed much from it's  
early introduction in Greek tragedy and satyr. The chairs for the   
audience still radiated to the center, and the stage was still where   
it had always been for a thousand years, at the very center of   
attention, all chairs facing it. All the empty chairs.   
  
In drama, there is a name for the week just before a show opens.   
It's called "Hell Week." Rehearsals can last well into the early   
hours of the morning. The actors lines, like a fine wine, have to be  
fermented into perfection by a constant repetition of the same scenes,  
the same dialogue, the same faces. Much like wine yeast, having   
consumed most of the precious chemicals in grape juice, must finally  
consume their own alcohol, the actors have to keep going through  
the exhaustion that their own work had made for them, and use that   
little energy they could get in order to keep on moving in rehearsals.   
The name of this week, however, is not wine week, nor fermentation   
week. It's name is Hell week, and to be finally succinct, it is named   
such because it feels like absolute Hell.  
  
Shinji was tired and just wanted to leave. If he closed his eyes tight  
enough, he could almost see the sunlight just beyond the walls of the  
theatre. He knew, however, that by the time he got to leave the   
building, there would only be a few stars out, and a biting chill in   
the spring night air to wish him home for four-to-three hours of sleep.  
It might have been 4pm, and they were rehearsing. This was just a   
preliminary line briefing, before he, Rei and Asuka were going to do a   
full run-through later that day. He was playing a man named Garcin,   
who is trapped in a room with two other people; Inez, being played by   
Rei Ayanami, and Estelle, being played by Asuka. The play is "No Exit"  
by Jean-Paul Sartre. He is in a drawing room, of second-empire style.  
there are three sofas in the room, one purple, one blue, with yellow  
trim, and one red. Other than that, there is a massive bronze ornament  
on a mantelpiece, and a table, on which, there is a single paper-knife.  
This is the set for the play which the Eva pilots will perform. The  
stage, mainly the sofas were custom set for the three of them, a little  
hint of their lives outside the building, as a sort of dry humor by the  
faculty. It had long stopped being funny to Shinji or Asuka. Rei  
didn't even think it was that clever to begin with. She was given the  
red sofa. Asuka sat on the blue and yellow trimmed sofa and only  
Shinji was correctly color coordinated with his Eva. At several points  
in the play, the characters return to their sofas in order to relax   
themselves. This is where our story begins.  
  
Shinji is on his sofa, burying his face in his hands, in order to   
ignore the other two girls. Asuka is fumbling through her bag, in an  
attempt to put on her make-up, and Rei is on her sofa, just biding time  
from the other two players.  
  
Asuka fidgeted through the bag, successfully withdrawing a powder-puff  
and a lipstick. Suddenly, she realizes that what she, as Estelle,   
truly wants is not present in her bag. She turns to Shinji  
  
)  
  
Asuka: EXCUSE me,  
  
Shinji remains, his hands covering his face. Asuka speaks up again,  
more exuberantly, and quite frankly forced as before.  
  
Asuka: I SAID, excuse me...do YOU have a GLASS? Any SORT of glass?!  
Why, a-a-a *POCKET MIRROR* will do.   
  
Shinji continues to bury his face in his hands. That is what his   
character is supposed to be doing, but more than that, he is hiding  
his face from the humiliation of being on-stage with Asuka. She keeps  
on blaring her lines, and sending her tonality up and down like a   
roller-coaster. Emphasizing all the wrong words. She sounds totally   
ridiculous. So Shinji sat, his face behind his hands, turning red with  
humiliation.  
  
Asuka: Even if *YOU* won't speak to me, you *MIGHT* lend me a glass.  
  
Shinji groans. Suddenly Asuka leaps from her sofa, turns to the audience  
and holds up her make-up items.  
  
Asuka:(Holding her powderpuff) POWDER!? (Throws powderpuff) LIPSTICK!?  
(Throws lipstick) What GOOD are these with NO GLASS!? Must I forever  
*TRUST* other people that I am beautiful, and *NOT* know myself?  
  
Director: ASUKA!   
  
Asuka: What?  
  
Director: What? (pauses) What? (pauses again, then speaks harshly)   
What the hell are you doing?  
  
Asuka: Ohh, come on, this scene has no meaning to it, I'm adding a bit  
of dimension to my character.  
  
Director: Asuka, that dimension is not in the script. Could you please  
stick to the lines? Also, you have to respect the fourth wall, the  
one between you and the audience. You are incredibly unprofessional  
when you speak out like that.  
  
Asuka: HEY haven't you ever heard of soliloquy or asides?  
  
Director: Asuka, there is none of that in your script. Stick to   
what's written.  
  
Asuka:(angry) Honestly, can't you give me a little bit of freedom with   
my part?  
  
Director: Asuka...  
  
(Shinji buries his face deeper in his hands.)  
  
Asuka: I mean AFTERALL, if you just OPENED your mind a little, and  
give the actual ACTRESS a chance to act...  
  
Director: Asuka...   
  
Asuka: You might actually see that what I have in mind-  
  
Director:(Screaming) ASUKA!  
  
(Asuka is silenced.)  
  
Director: Shut up!  
  
(Asuka opens her mouth to speak her opinion again.)  
  
Director:(commanding) NO! (pauses) NO! Shut up! Don't say anything.   
Nothing.  
  
(Asuka heaves in an angry breath.)  
  
Director:(calmly) Pick up your make up, sit down on your sofa, and do   
the line again.  
  
(Asuka growls, and does as she was told. But before she sat down...)  
  
Asuka:(turns around, facing the director) I'm going to ask you again.  
  
Director:(wincing) The answer is no.  
  
Asuka: I want the red sofa!  
  
Director: I told you before, this is not about Asuka the Eva pilot,   
this is about Estelle, the-  
  
Asuka: Hey, do YOU have ANY idea, the difference between Unit Zero and  
Unit Two? Unit Zero is like NERVs Guinea pig-backslash-lab rat.   
They use it only when they want to do some mind screwing   
experiment on wondergirl over here.  
  
(She gestures to Rei, who does not react. The director rubbing hands   
to forehead, all the while Shinji is still doing the same. It really  
wasn't until this play started that either one truly realized how   
irritating this girl can get.)  
  
Asuka: Unit two, on the other hand was designed to do the job of  
combat. It's the most technologically and tactically superior Eva  
ever built. It's only out of respect for realism that you let me have   
MY red sofa, to represent MY unit two, and thus MY talents and   
abilities.  
  
Director:(Quietly) Asuka...  
  
Asuka:(arrogantly) Yes?  
  
Director:(Quietly, still) If you don't sit down, on the blue sofa,   
shut up and do the lines properly, I'm going to take you backstage,   
and beat you to a bloody pulp. I have a migraine headache. I have   
opening night to look forward to. I'm stressed out. Push me anymore,   
and I'm going to snap. (pauses) Just sit down, Asuka, that's all   
you have to do. Please, I'm asking as nicely as I can.  
  
(Asuka sneers at the Director, the faceless shadow in the fourth row,  
the pain in the ass. She does as she was asked)  
  
Director: Thank you. Now let's try it again. Asuka, your line is   
'Have you a glass?'  
  
Asuka: HAVE you a GLASS? [Shinji does not answer] *ANY*(she pauses)   
sort of glass? A (pauses) pocket MIRROR will do. [Shinji remains   
silent, and blushing] Even if YOU won't speak to ME you *MIGHT* lend  
me a glass.  
  
Rei:(monotone) Don't worry, I've a glass. [opens her bag and rummages   
through it, then speaks up in the same tone] It's gone. They must have  
taken it from me at the entrance.  
  
Asuka: How (Pauses) TIRESOME!  
  
Asuka begins to sway about the stage and make apparently drunken foot  
movements, in an attempt to show that she is about to faint. She tries  
to collapse onto the big red sofa, but Rei stands up and catches her.  
  
Rei:(monotone) What's the matter?  
  
Asuka:(Panting) I feel so (pauses) queer!  
  
Director: OK, stop. Just hold it right there. First thing: Asuka,   
why are you chopping up your lines?  
  
Asuka: Dramatic emphasis.  
  
Director: Well, you're emphasizing all the wrong dramatics. Please  
don't worry about dramatics, they should be taking care of themselves.  
Don't act like you're acting, just act. Everything else will come.   
Now Rei...  
  
Rei: Yes?  
  
Director: I...I can't say it any other way. You have to put more   
emotion into this.  
  
Rei: I am. I...  
  
Director: You aren't doing it enough. It would seem that your problem  
is exactly the opposite of Asuka's. You just have to let all of your   
reserve go, and not be yourself.  
  
Rei: I am I. I can never not be me.  
  
Director: No, Rei, that's wrong. You have to tap into all the emotions   
you feel in a day. in essence we all feel the same things it's only   
when and how we feel them that makes us individuals. I want you to  
tap those emotions into this part. Your single low-tone speech won't  
cut it anymore. I can't even hear you. Do better.  
  
Rei: If you make that an order.  
  
Director: What is that supposed to mean? Order? I'm the director,   
Dammit. I can't get up there and force you to express what's inside   
you, anymore than I can get up there and stop Asuka from grandstanding.  
  
Asuka: HEY!  
  
Director: Well, it's true. All I am, children, is your mirror. I   
reflect everything you do back at you. I can't force you to do   
anything. I can't force you, Rei, to express any emotion any more than  
I can stop Shinji from stuttering.  
  
Shinji: Well, I'm trying my best. I just start thinking about an   
audience looking at me, and it gets to me. What if I mess up?  
  
Director: You can't keep worrying about what others think about you,   
Shinji. As an actor, you have to use your performance to make the  
audience feel how you want them to feel, which should be very close to   
how Jean-Paul wanted them to feel.  
  
Shinji: But what if they don't believe me?  
  
Director: If they believed that a 14 year old kid could pilot a giant  
robot and save the world from total destruction from an invading  
supernatural alien force, I think it no stretch of the imagination  
that you could make a little one act play convincing.  
  
Shinji: Well, if you say so.  
  
The director sighed, and flipped some pages in the script.  
  
Director: OK, then let's see what you can do. Where's our Valet?  
  
Boy:(Offstage)I'm here.  
  
Director: I hate to do this to you son, but we may not need you for a  
little while  
  
Boy: How long is a little while?  
  
Director: Probably twenty minutes, we're gonna do the stabbing bit,   
starting on page (the director brushes through the script) 42.   
  
Boy: Well, I'll stick it through, but I'm heading out to get my keys,  
I'll be back in a second.  
  
Director: Keys? What do you need them for?  
  
Boy: My bike's right outside, and it makes for a quicker trip out the  
back door, rather than visiting my locker at 1:30 A.M. when we get out.  
  
Director: OK, but don't make me send out search teams for you.  
  
Boy: I won't.  
  
(offstage a door can be heard opening and closing, as the boy playing  
the Valet exits the backstage area)  
  
Director:(glares at the page for a moment, then looks back up at the   
children on stage) Now, since you all seem to have trouble getting   
into character, let me redefine this scene for you. Shinji, Garcin  
has just come to the realization of where he really is, and why he is  
in this room, trapped with Estelle and Inez. Asuka, Estelle wants   
Garcin to ignore all of that, and to only Shut up and have sex with   
her, as an escape for her to alleviate the pain of the truth. Rei,   
Inez is trapped here, keeping Estelle from attaining any type of   
feelings for Garcin other than loathsome hate. This is the moment   
when it all comes 'tumbling down' as it were. Keep these things in   
mind and you should do just fine. I've heard you do the lines, now  
just put some reality into them. OK?  
  
Asuka: Of course.  
  
Rei: Very well.  
  
Shinji: I'll try.  
  
Director:(sighs) OK, then Shinji, start with your laughter. You are  
at the mantelpiece, speaking to the two girls. Your first line is   
'So this is...'  
  
Shinji: O-OK.  
  
Director: Whenever you're ready.  
  
Shinji:(Steps up to the mantlepiece and takes a deep breath, he turns  
to the girls, Asuka, downstage left of him and Rei downstage right.)  
I-I-I'm ready.  
  
Director: Go ahead.  
  
Shinji: S-S-So Thiiiss is Hell? I nnnever h-have believed it. (he gulps  
a large mass of spittle) You re-remember all we w-w-ere told about the  
t-t-t-t-touture chambers, the fire and bri-brimstone, the   
'b-b-burning marl' Old w-w-wives' tails! There's n-n-no need for red-  
hot p-p-p-pokers. Hell is-(gulps again)-other people!  
  
Asuka:(approaches) My DARLING! Please.  
  
Shinji:[thrusting her away] N-No, Let me be! Sh-She is betweeeen us.  
I ca-ca-cannot love you, while she is w-w-watching.  
  
Asuka: RIGHT! Then I'll STOP her watching! [She picks up the paper  
knife from the table, rushes at Rei and stabs her several times]  
  
Rei:(monotone laugh)But you crazy creature, what do you think you're   
doing? You know quite well...  
  
Director: OK, hold it there a second.  
  
Asuka: Nuts!  
  
(Shinji and Rei turn their attention to the director, Asuka crouches   
down upset that he stopped her favorite part of the whole play)  
  
Director: First off, Asuka, You had really good energy-  
  
Asuka: But Wondergirl didn't. Right? (She jabs the knife into the stage)  
  
Director: Actually, that's pretty close to true.(Asuka stares at the  
knife as the director is talking) Rei, I told you, you have to tap  
into your inner feelings. You hate this girl Estelle. (Asuka continues  
using the knife pricking it's point on the wooden floor) You really  
have to relish this scene because you have this arrogant girl right   
where she is most vulnerable. (Asuka draws a straight line in the   
stage, using the blade's edge) So keep that in mind Rei, when she's  
stabbing-  
  
Asuka:(Screaming)Hold on a second!  
  
Director: What?  
  
(  
Asuka puts the tip of the paper knife to her finger, testing the edge.  
Her eyes fill with terror. She places the blade on the stage and   
carves out the first katakana in her name. She then raises up the  
knife and thrusts down, burying the blade into the wood. She jumps  
back  
)  
  
Asuka:(Screaming) Holy SHIT! That knife is REAL!  
  
Director:(not surprised) Of course it's real.  
  
Asuka:(Frantic) What do you mean 'of course it's real?'  
  
(A short silence broken by peals of laughter from the director)  
  
Director:(Laughing) Where do you think you are? Your School? Tokyo-3?  
Planet Earth?(the directors laughing continues)  
  
Shinji:(terrified) No, it can't be.  
  
Rei: But that's the only answer.  
  
Asuka: So this is what it is like.  
  
Director:(His laughing dies down, then a short silence) I heard it once  
before, but I forgot where. 'Hell is a place where it's all rehearsals,   
and no performance.'  
  
(a long silence)  
  
Rei: Who are you?  
  
Asuka: There's a Naive question, we've got Satan in the fourth row.  
  
Director:(laughs again) Are you talking to me? I'm sorry, Asuka, but  
I'm not the Devil. And I'm not the one keeping you here. I don't   
control the exit. I'm not your torturer, I'm not anything evil, I'm  
your director.  
  
Asuka:(Screaming) You're lying, demon! All demons know are lies.  
  
Director: Not completely, Eve's eyes were opened, weren't they?  
(a pause) Look, I said I'm not a demon. Take that any way you want.  
It doesn't really matter much, I could be a demon, I could be someone   
you know, I could be a total stranger, like in the play. I was given a  
cast list by the faculty of this building, which is Hell, to direct   
rehearsals for this play, until we got it right.  
  
Shinji: So that's it, You're just here to direct us in this ridiculous  
play?  
  
Director:(chuckles)Yep, I'm damned if I do that.  
  
Rei: This is pointless. Why direct a play that no-one will see?  
  
Director: I don't know, why pilot an Eva when no-one appreciates you? Why  
save the world when no-one in the world cares enough to want to save   
you? Why surrender to futility? I don't know why. All I know is   
that we've all done it before and we can do it again, and again and   
again and again and again. We've got all of eternity ahead of us,   
kids. Don't let me down. It's sad to think that Eternity will come   
and go, and we still won't have this play right.  
  
Shinji: What if we decide to quit?  
  
Director: Quit the play?  
  
Shinji: Yes.  
  
Director: Quit again, Shinji, just like all those times before?  
  
Shinji: Yes.  
  
(A pause)  
  
Director: Fine, Yeah. Go, all of you leave. The exit is off stage   
right.  
  
(  
The children walk offstage, and a moment later a rattling can be heard.  
)  
  
Locked, huh? OK, try the back door, it leads to the loading dock,   
right out of the building.   
  
(  
The children are heard shuffling to the back exit, and rattling the  
door in vein. The director turns around and looks at the back of the  
theatre.  
)  
  
OK, last chance, there are four theatre Exits out here, two at   
the back two at the front, try them.  
  
(  
the children run out onto the stage, as soon as Asuka passes the arc   
of the theatre, crossing the imaginary line that divides actor and   
audience...  
)  
  
What have I told you about respecting the fourth wall Asuka?  
  
Asuka: Shut up!  
  
(  
The children go to the nearest door, Rei moving at a comfortable pace,  
the other two running as fast as they can.  
)  
  
Director: OK, Rei, you try the exit on the other side, Asuka, Shinji,  
try a back exit apiece  
  
(  
Rei walks to the side exit, and the other two children race to the  
back, they begin shaking the doors with all their might  
)  
  
Asuka:(screaming) Help! let us out!(continues screaming)  
  
Shinji:(screaming) Open up, for the love of God, open up!(continues   
screaming)  
  
Rei:(pleading) Is there anyone out there? Hello?(continues pleading)  
  
Director: I knew it. I knew you kids had a sense of drama in you.   
It's very good.(pauses) But I'll tell you what I want you to do right  
now. (their screams become louder) Shhhh-Shhhh-Shush shush shush!(they  
go silent) Put your ears to the doors. (they do so) You hear that?  
Do you hear them?(pauses) How many of them?(pauses) Hundreds?   
(pauses) Thousands, Millions, Billions, Trillions? The damned of all   
time. They've got nothing better to look forward to, than that,   
forever. Look at yourselves. You're clothed, your unburned, unrotted,  
you're even beautiful, young and vibrant. You got off lucky. All you   
have to do is one simple play. Maybe you'll get luckier. This might  
just be purgatory. I know, right now, I'm hoping it exists and I'm  
not even catholic. When you perfect this play, your audience will be  
a row of heavenly host. The one who is and there is no other, right   
in the first row. Tell me that's not a dream worth half an eternity   
of rehearsal.  
  
(the children turn to the stage and begin walking back to it, they  
are silent, but the director continues.)  
  
OK, I want you to start again from the uhhh...(looks at prompter)  
Shinji, Garcin's laughter. Remember, this is the moment you realize   
you're in hell. I want you to work from personal experience here, OK?  
  
(the children assume their places on the stage, and then tablot, and  
freeze in their spots. There is a pause)  
  
Shinji: I forgot my line.  
  
Director: You don't have a line you suddenly burst out with laughter.  
  
Shinji: Ohh yeah. (he does nothing)  
  
Director: Whenever you're ready.  
  
Asuka: We know. (They do nothing)  
  
Director: Tell you what, you kids have had a lot to digest in the past  
couple minutes, so Let's just take a five minute break.  
  
Rei: Very well.  
  
Director: I'm certain you'll be ready to perform after this little   
respite, right?  
  
Shinji: Of course.   
  
(the door off stage right opens and closes)  
  
Boy:(Offstage) I'm back.  
  
Director: Oh, glad you're here, kid.  
  
(Lights go down, end of scene one)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax  
  
"No Exit" by Jean-Paul Sartre, Vintage International Version, October  
1989 (c) 1989 by Alfred A. Knopf, Inc. 201 East 50th Street, New York,   
New York, 10022. All rights reserved.  
  
Pages from this book submitted into this fic includes pages: 18, 19 and  
45.  
  
All textual inaccuracies are meant to represent realism in this   
fictional story.  
  
Notes: Only want to say that The theatre they are in is my old theatre.  
Is this a self insertion? You be the judge. Well, Dante wrote the  
most famous poem of all time, and it was a self-insertion, I guess  
S.I.'s are only welcome when you're going into hell, huh?  
Also as a reminder, in the REAL ending of Evangelion, Shinji finds   
himself in an empty stage, I guess this is just my version.  
  
Thanks out to: Boogz, the Assassin, The Dog, Ted and KK.  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
  
This story (C) Chenalos  



	2. Scene 2

The Play.  
  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfic  
  
By Chenalos  
  
Don't Recognize  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
website: RIP  
  
I apologize for the lateness of this release. I've been busy.  
I also apologize to all my editors, and people who should have  
gotten this beforehand. I didn't want to depress anybody, so  
I gave this a shot unedited. Bus, Shinji 10oK, Dog, Ted,   
KoalaKiller; send me comments and they shall be considered.  
  
Brought to you by 14 Rivers Productions  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Scene 2. the same theatre, re-oriented  
  
(  
The traveler, and all other stage right curtains, save the house   
curtain hang in the middle of the stage.  
Stage left is simply the stage, effectively moved offstage left.   
one of the sofas is now cut in half by the stage left curtain.  
Stage right is now the off-stage right portion of the back stage.  
There is an exit door on the wall at the furthest point downstage right   
weighted pulleys line the far-stage right wall, with many painted  
flats leaning up against any wall-space that isn't already occupied by  
pulleys. There is an old Steinway Piano collecting dust stage right   
of the double-door exit on the upstage wall, the keys pointing to   
stage right. Corresponding to the re-orientation of the stage, The   
director is now seated audience-right of his previous seat.  
The Boy is seated at a table directly downstage of the piano  
Asuka, Rei and Shinji move from offstage left past the traveler, and   
enter the backstage area.  
)  
  
Boy:(to the children) Hi, guys how's it going?  
  
Shinji:(taking a seat at the table) We're fine now that you're here.  
  
Boy: Well, I'm flattered.  
  
Asuka: You need to tell us something, buddy.  
  
Boy: What's that?  
  
Asuka: What's it like out there?  
  
Boy: What do you mean out there?  
  
Rei:(taking a seat at the piano) Just beyond this door.  
  
Boy: Ohh, I get it. Beyond this door there is a passage.  
  
Shinji: And at the end of the passage?  
  
Boy: There's more rooms, more passages and stairs.  
  
Asuka: Where's the way out?  
  
Boy: That's not your line! Estelle isn't even in the play yet.  
  
Asuka: What are you talking about?  
  
Boy: Well? Aren't we rehearsing lines? Garcin has just been put  
in his room, and he starts asking me about Hell. By the way,  
Shinji, I'm glad to see you got rid of the stutter.  
  
Asuka: He didn't! he's still the same stammering moron! We're   
being serious, here.  
  
Rei: This is not earth. We are all dead. (She begins to play  
Moonlight sonata)  
  
Boy: I know.  
  
Shinji: You know?  
  
Boy: Yeah. I'm the valet, I brought you into your second empire   
drawing room one at a time, and all of you have to live out hell with  
just each other forever.  
  
Asuka: We're not talking about the...Ayanami!  
  
Rei: What?   
  
Asuka: Don't you know anything cheerier?  
  
Rei: How do you mean?  
  
Asuka: You know. Some type of music that doesn't make me want to  
drown myself. Beethoven was all death, war, and gloom. Play something  
else.  
  
Rei: Very well (begins to play the theme from "Love Story")  
  
Asuka: Not good enough.  
  
(Rei begins to play "O vos omnes")  
  
Asuka: Listen! Play something by Janis Joplin. Ok?  
  
Rei:(while playing) Sittin' down by my window, ohh, watchin' the rain.  
I was just sittin' down by my window, and all around I felt it  
but all I could see was the rain. That's when it took hold of me,  
baby, it felt to me; cold and hard, ohh, like a ball and chain.  
  
Asuka: OK, stop! (turns to the boy) Now how does wondergirl even   
know who Janis Joplin is?  
  
Boy: She's a bright enough girl. I know who Janis is, but nothing   
beats her original live performances, so sorry Rei.  
  
Rei: What for?  
  
Shinji: Where did you learn how to play piano, Rei?  
  
Rei: I never did.  
  
Asuka: There! You see? Not only does she know Janis Joplin, She's  
also doing the impossible.  
  
Boy: Well if it were impossible, then she wouldn't be doing it, would  
she?  
  
Shinji: Hey, could I just ask something.  
  
Boy: What Shinji?  
  
Shinji: Well, what's beyond that door?  
  
Boy:(pauses) We've been over this already.  
  
Asuka:(Grabs him by the collar) Listen! I'm done with games. Forget   
the play, forget Janis Joplin. You must be the gatekeeper, as you   
can open the doors. I've solved your puzzle, so let me out. Get me   
out of this theatre.  
  
Boy: What are you talking about?  
  
(She slaps him)  
  
Asuka: Demon! You can't keep me in Hell. I'll burn it to the ground!  
(she sees the keys around his neck) What would these be?  
  
Boy: Guys! Help me out here  
  
Shinji: But...  
  
Boy: What? You don't believe her do you?  
  
Rei: Yes we do.  
  
Asuka: We've all figured it out, so now we're all leaving.  
  
(grabs Asuka's dress and throws her to the ground, she does not take  
the keys with her when she falls)  
  
Boy: No, I'll keep you here as long as I want you here.  
  
Asuka: What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Boy: I'm showing you what you really deserve (he jumps on top of her   
and grabs her breasts)  
  
Asuka:(Screaming) You pervert! Who do you think you-(a red spotlight  
beams down on them, Asuka begins to scream) AAAAAh! Turn it off! Turn  
it off!  
  
Boy: Hellfire, Asuka, that's what you deserve. You have a heart of   
fire. So fire is what you will have.  
  
Asuka: NO! It's burning me! Turn it off.  
  
Boy: No! You violated others in life, so you deserve to violated,   
You burned others with your heart, so your heart of fire should consume  
you for all time. You know that's the truth. You know you deserve  
the fieriest pit in hell, so listen to me know. Asuka, I am the reason   
you did not. If it weren't for me I assure you, you would have seen   
your flesh feeding an eternal flame.  
  
(the red light cuts off, he lifts his hands from her)  
  
But because of me, you only have to show me your acting finesse. So,  
break a leg. (he gets up, and moves to the piano Asuka goes to  
the main stage and collapses on her sofa.) Rei.  
  
Rei: Yes?  
  
Boy: Do you know why you're here?  
  
Rei: My heart is not one of fire. Mine is one of flesh.  
  
Boy:(leans on the upstage side of the piano)Yours WAS one of flesh   
that's true. (he begins to tap notes on the keyboard)But that flesh   
was not from God, but from man. You were made by the hands of man.  
  
Rei: That is true.  
  
Boy: Then I suppose man wanted you but god didn't, that must be why   
you are here.  
  
Rei: No, If God did not want me to exist then I would not exist.  
  
Boy: Rei, You are very intelligent. You can understand a fraction of  
divinity. Far more than most. If God did want you to exist, why are   
you here?  
  
Rei: I did not pass judgement on myself. I cannot say.  
  
Boy: Then let me show you. (He brushes his hand through her hair. A   
blue spotlight shines down on them)  
  
Rei: (Balls up)I...I'm so cold.  
  
Boy: That's right Rei, Coldly unhuman. There isn't even enough   
humanity in you to save you, only enough to condemn you. You weren't  
given much of a soul to begin with, and you hardly did anything with  
the one you had, from nothing you came and you wanted to return to nothing,   
so you gave others nothing to remember. Emotionless, heartless, cold,   
As icy as Asuka is ignited. You're fate should have been to tremble, naked   
in the tundra of your own soul. But, because of me (He touches her   
shoulder, the light turns off) You don't have to worry about that. I   
only want to act along side of you, and see if you can find that   
warm spot you make, inside that shell, that body others made for you.   
(Pause) Tell the director we'll be ready soon.  
  
(Rei pauses, before getting up and moving stage left)  
  
Rei:(shaken, seeming distant) We'll be ready shortly.  
  
Director: Well it's about time. Shinji?  
  
Shinji: I'm coming.  
  
Boy:(Stopping him, calling to the director) Not just yet. Give me five   
more minutes.  
  
Director: Well, OK.  
  
Shinji: No! I'm ready now.  
  
Boy: No you're not, you're just doing as you always do. You're doing   
nothing, while other people tell you what to do. You're no better than  
Rei.  
  
Shinji: So what? I don't care why I'm here. I'm just here, and that's   
it.  
  
Boy:(Slaps his head) Start caring! Start being concerned! Start pissing   
yourself! You've been condemned, Shinji. And yet here you are, as   
always, doing what? What I want, what the director wants, what Asuka   
wants, and you're always hesitant. Do you know why Shinji? (Pause)  
  
  
  
  
  
(The Boy Pushes Shinji. Dim gray spotlight appears from above, all other  
lights go out Shinji alone in the light)  
Boy's voice(different than before, booming and threatening): This is your   
free will, Shinji.(pause)  
  
Shinji: Wait. No! What is this? Asuka? Rei?  
  
(all following voices are heard Distant and booming as the boy's was)  
  
Rei's voice: Please, Do not move.  
Asuka's voice: Stay put, idiot.  
  
Shinji(reacts, as with all proceeding voices): No! Why?  
  
Misato's voice: Because we will harm you.  
  
Ritsuko's voice: We will destroy you.  
  
Shinji: Why do you want to destroy me?  
  
Fiyutsuki's voice: Your free will is dangerous.  
  
Shinji: Maybe so, but it's my will.  
  
Gendo's voice: Incorrect.  
  
Shinji: Father!  
  
Gendo's voice: Not your will, but mine be done. You must submit. You must  
surrender your free will, if you want to survive. Stay in place.  
  
Shinji: No! I can't! I hate this place! Someone help! Anybody get me out!  
  
20+ voices:(starting slow, and soft, then rising to a roar) Stay, Stay, Stay  
Stay, (Continuing)  
  
Shinji: No! Shut up! Dammit! Shut up! Shut up! Have mercy, I'm   
begging you! Someone please get me out! Bastards! Die, All of you, every  
last one, die, every one, everything! Damn you all! Shut up! Shut up!   
Shut up! Get me out of here! Someone help me!  
  
(The boy grabs Shinji and rips him out of the dim light. At that moment   
blackout and silence. Pause.)  
  
(lights come up, Breaking abruptly in several different spots, before   
illuminating the whole stage, much like a neon light flicker on effect.  
The boy has grabbed Shinji an is staring him straight in the face)  
  
The boy: When Shinji did you ever decide to get (pauses) the hell out of   
there?  
  
(Shinji is silent)  
  
The boy: Get on stage. (moves to table, sits)  
  
Shinji:(Gets up slowly, walks to curtain stops, and turns back) If what your  
saying is true, how we deserved damnation, then why this why were we spared  
that hell to suffer this one?  
  
The boy: Because, Shinji...You are a savoir. So is Asuka, and Rei. You   
sacrificed yourselves to save others. Whether you were saviors because of  
personal arrogance, total inhuman submission, or utilitarian cowardice, a   
savior is what you are, and no God that lives in righteousness could   
completely punish one so like his chosen.   
  
(Shinji Turns, back to the stage, then turns back)  
  
Shinji: You're the devil himself.  
  
(the boy Smiles)  
  
(Lights go down. End of Scene 2)  
  
Notes:  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax.  
  
"No Exit" by Jean-Paul Sartre, Vintage International Version, October  
1989 (c) 1989 by Alfred A. Knopf, Inc. 201 East 50th Street, New York,   
New York, 10022. All rights reserved.  
  
Being in college will strip your time for anything else to absolutely nil.  
(Well, being in any college other than BACL, the drink till you drop, zero  
study capital of the world that is) I want You all to know I ain't forgot  
any of you readers, I just neglected the crap out of ya! I hope for better   
behavior from now on, fic-wise, stay on my ass about it. I WILL finish   
this play.  
  
Thanks to the usual set of thugs, Even though we kinda lost touch recently.  
But hey, that means we're all getting out a little more! ^_^  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
  
This story (C) Chenalos  



	3. Scene 3

The Play.  
  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfic  
  
By Chenalos  
  
Don't Recognize  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
  
Authors notes:  
  
I know, It's been months, and I'm sorry. But here it is. Scene 3, which   
will be the shortest thus far....-_- man, I suck.  
  
The children find out that only the damned know how horribly perfect Hell is.  
  
------------------------------  
Scene 3: Stage is set identical to scene 1. Each child is on their  
respective sofa. The director resumes his audience seat.  
  
Director: (Flipping through the prompter) OK, guys I hope that little  
reprive refreshed you. The next bit we'll be polishing is the   
confession of Estelle, when she admits to killing her child. (a pause   
as the children do nothing) Asuka, You start with 'You're hateful, both  
of you.'(another pause then the director erupts, violently) Stop this.  
I don't know what is wrong with you three, but snap out of it.  
  
Shinji: We'll never do this play.  
  
Rei: I don't seem to care anymore.  
  
Director: Well, shit, I care isn't that enough?  
  
Asuka: Who the hell are you?  
  
Director: I'm the director!  
  
Asuka: You're nothing. A director is nothing without actors.  
  
Director: I'm sorry. Excuse me? Listen you waste of space, look around.  
This is a theatre. This is our theatre, unchanging for thousands of years.  
Our show is going to go on, for no other reason than the fact that putting  
on a play is the only reason a theatre exists.  
  
Shinji: What are you talking about?  
  
Director: No-one can just exist in a theatre, it's designed to be a   
spectacle. All the chairs face one direction, everything else except the  
stage becomes oblivious. The lights go down, the stage is illuminated,   
and suddenly the whole outside world becomes theoretical. You forget who  
you use to be, in order to be someone completely different, and more...Life   
on the outside isn't like life on the stage. It's not like the theatre.   
It's...It's not even there. You can't have your regular life, as long as   
you are here.  
  
Shinji: Do you know where this place is? Where it's foundations lay?   
This...is not just some bloody theatre house.  
  
Director:(Stands up) That's precisely the point! Hell, The theatre, it   
doesn't matter. They are one in the same, serving the same purpose. Simply,  
the bottom line is, either way, your life does not belong to you anymore.  
Shinji, Asuka and Rei are gone now. Only Garcin, Estelle and Inez remain,  
so do the Child-death scene already!  
  
Asuka: Shut up! Damn you! Shut up!  
  
Director: Asuka, I have had it up to here with your loud-mouth prissy   
bitch attitude.  
  
Asuka:(rising) Mr. Director, let me tell you this. For the longest time, I  
vowed never ever to cry, never to admit defeat and to never say die. I kept  
it up for a long time. But now, all I want to do is collapse into a pile,  
and sob until I'm blind. But they won't let me. My eyes are dry and   
screaming for a stream of sobbing drops. My tear-ducts are dead, and they   
seem to have been that way for some time. I'm scared, I'm trapped, I'm   
defeated and admitting all that doesn't even change a thing here. (she   
collapses in her spot)  
  
Director: Oh, cry me a desert. Rei, you seem to have kept quiet over all   
this, do you have anything to say?  
  
Rei: (Rises) For the longest time I thought my life had a singular meaning,  
that once I fulfilled that duty that I would be free.  
  
Director: Free from what?  
  
Rei: Everything. Then I could just become nothing. Now I am here, and I   
understand that fate knows no pity, only fulfillment. There are no pardons   
from life-row.  
  
Director: Interestingly put. So, have you accepted your fate? Will you be  
my actress?  
  
Rei: Never.  
  
Director:(Throws his hands up in disgust) Why not?  
  
Rei: What more can I fulfill? What more can I do?  
  
Director: Louder!  
  
Rei: What purpose is there for me here except futility? I cannot act. I   
cannot be saved. I shall be damned quietly, and finally, once and for all,  
become nothing, as I have always dreamed.  
  
Shinji: Rei, Why do you say that?  
  
Rei: No-one ever wanted such a replaceable shell.  
  
Shinji: Stop it! How dare you say that after my father took all the love I  
ever wanted and gave it to you?  
  
Rei: He never loved me, he only needed me.  
  
Shinji: What about me, Rei? Didn't I try to love you?  
  
Rei: Did you?  
  
Shinji: I must have, you meant something to me Rei, a mystery that was only  
Just so far away from being solved, had I only had the courage to search.  
  
Rei: You learned of all my secrets, and it terrified you, so you abandoned   
me. Do you want me to believe you still wanted to love me?  
  
Shinji: I was scared, that made me forget what you mean to me.  
  
Rei: What do I mean to you?  
  
Asuka:(getting up) Yes, Shinji, did you ever try to have you're own little  
doll girlfriend?  
  
Shinji:(Points at Asuka) Don't call her that!  
  
Asuka: Oh, I understand, defending your precious liebshen? Fine, have her as  
long as you can program her.  
  
Shinji:(Pushes Asuka) I said Quiet, don't talk about her like that you...  
bitch!  
  
Asuka: Bitch, Huh? So! The truth finally comes out. Living in the same   
house, sharing the same life. Becoming comrades, joining in one blissful   
moment, as our mouths locked together, meaningless! You truly did hate me  
all along, didn't you?  
  
Shinji:(Drawing back) No! I did not hate you!  
  
Asuka: Liar! From day one, I was "bitch." Shinji, I thought it would be an  
eternity before you finally admitted it to me. You hated me from the very  
start, and all you want is your precious Ayanami.   
  
Shinji: I dove into hot lava for you!  
  
Asuka: You show off! I called you that when you first did it, and I never   
suspected otherwise, you HAD to be the hero in front of everyone. Shinji  
Ikari, my knight in shining armor strutting his stuff.  
  
Shinji: Asuka, I truly only wanted to protect you. That's why I did it.  
  
Asuka: Fine, Shinji then just answer me this. Shinji...Do you love me?  
  
Shinji: WHAT?!  
  
Asuka: Do you love me, or am I just a bitch and some damsel in distress?  
  
Shinji:(backing away) How could you ask something like that?  
  
Asuka: Because, believe it or not I want to know. Did I really have a   
friend in you? I've always had my doubts. Now I want assurance. Shinji,  
you say you don't hate me, but do you love me? (pause)  
  
Rei:(approaches Asuka) I want to tell you something.  
  
Asuka: Oh, there's a first. Fine wonder-girl, what's on your mind?  
  
Rei: The hardest part about playing Inez is that I have to be a lesbian, and  
you are the only other girl in the room. That has been keeping me   
restrained from acting my best.  
  
Asuka: If anything else, Rei at least you are reliable. Constant, assured   
hate. From the moment I first met you I tried to get to know you better.   
Knowing that I failed every time just assured me that there was one person I  
could count on. Do I disgust you?  
  
Rei: Yes.  
  
Asuka: Why? Because Shinji might get to like me? Because I was a better   
pilot? Because I was the first pilot to want to live my own life? Because  
you thought I would replace you? Why?  
  
Rei: We have an eternity together. I think that's long enough. Shall I   
start?  
  
Asuka: Let me tell you something first, Ayanami.  
  
Rei: Very well.  
  
Asuka: I hate this play, I really do. But there is one perk to it. Just   
near the end of it. That one segment when I wad up my tongue to the roof of  
my mouth. At least I think it's my tongue. Anyway, that moment, when I   
slurp a big glob of spit. I kind of hold it there, wet and bubbly and sticky  
white with mucus. The feeling of it is better than any meal I had on earth.  
I love to experience it, just before I pucker my lips, and void it into your  
arrogent-looking, painted-puppet face. You can't imagine how wonderful   
it is.  
  
Rei:(spits in her face) Yes I can.  
  
Asuka:(wipes it away) Oh, I see. (she grabs Rei, and thrusts her down) You  
fucking bitch! I'll bury you under this floorboard.  
  
Rei:(Rolls her over, and screams suddenly loudly) You can't do anything.   
Cold, dead, gone. Nothing. (she slaps her, Asuka punches Rei in her stomach.   
Suddenly Shinji springs from the spot he is in and tries to separate them.)  
  
Shinji: No! Stop, this is Hell enough without this.  
  
(general panic ensues, as the three struggle, Asuka and Rei fighting, and   
Shinji trying to separate them. In the End Shinji Pins Asuka face down on   
the floor with his knees, while grappling Rei, her Arms bound in his tightest   
Bear-hug. There is a pause. Then the Director begins to applaud.)  
  
Director: I knew it. This is what I'm looking for. The stage remains a   
stage. The show must go on, because it can't do anything else. Thank you  
for treating me to the most dramatic performance I have ever seen. This is   
what I want. This is what our play should have. It should have this much   
chemistry. As long as we have a stage we will always have a show.  
  
Asuka: Shinji, let me up  
  
Shinji: No, Asuka  
  
Asuka: Dammit, Shinji!  
  
Shinji: Will you promise to leave Rei alone?  
  
Asuka: For now, yeah. Just let me up already.(he complies, and releases Rei)  
Mr. Director, you're not getting one point here. It's really quite simple.  
(she kicks over a sofa) This is what I think of your damn play. (She pushes  
another couch over and thrusts it against the upstage wall. Finally, she   
gets behind the last sofa, and topples it over. Finally, she approaches   
upstage center) You're stupid fucking play means nothing to me now. I'm   
better off with the demon back-stage, Goodbye. (she exits right)  
  
Director:(To Rei and Shinji) Alright, fine. You three and the boy, the four   
of you work it out. Then we'll decide just how hell shall burn for us.   
Get off the stage (Rei and Shinji Exit right)  
  
(Lights go down, end of scene 3)  
  
------------------------  
  
Authors notes: I really didn't want to drag out the heavy profanity, but Hell  
doesn't seem like a place for "Good-golly-geepers! This is most upsetting."  
To all those offended, I'm sorry.   
  
As for the lateness of this work...Well, you got it now, so I won't comment.  
  
I need the correct spelling of "liebshen" German for "loved one"  
  
I don't really have any thanks out for this one, but to all my former   
editors and still semi-tight comrades, thanks for constant support.  
  
The final curtain will fall in my next release.  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax. Which if you ask me, should be   
burned down for making hamster hentai and End of Evangelion.  
  
"No Exit" by Jean-Paul Sartre, Vintage International Version, October  
1989 (c) 1989 by Alfred A. Knopf, Inc. 201 East 50th Street, New York,   
New York, 10022. All rights reserved.  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
  
This story (C) Chenalos  
  
Brought to you by 14 Rivers Productions  



	4. Scenes 4 and 5

The Play.  
  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfic  
  
By Chenalos  
  
Don't Recognize  
  
Chenalos@aol.com  
  
"No Exit" by Jean-Paul Sartre, Vintage International Version, October  
1989 (c) 1989 by Alfred A. Knopf, Inc. 201 East 50th Street, New York,   
New York, 10022. All rights reserved.  
  
Pages from this book submitted into this fic includes pages: 45 and 46  
  
All textual inaccuracies are meant to represent realism in this   
fictional story.  
  
Authors notes: ARRRRRRRG! EXAMS ARE OVER! LETS DO THIS!  
  
I want you to know that I am a Christian, but many of my fellow Christians   
may be offended by this chapter, should you proceed it is with my warning.  
  
--------------------------  
  
(Scene 4: Set is identical to scene 2, the boy is sitting at the table,   
listening to a CD player, Asuka enters from stage left.)  
  
  
Boy:(Singing) Way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day, and it's all your state  
of mind. At the end of the day, you just got to say 'it's all right.'  
  
Asuka:(approaches slowly, with fear. She looks over her shoulder and sees   
Shinji and Rei entering from the left. She sums up her courage and moves to  
the table, she sits)Hiya.  
  
Boy:(takes off the headphones) Hi, Asuka, what's up?  
  
Asuka: Listen, pal, I think I got a little out of control last time, I'll try  
to be more calm now, so just listen. I have to get out of here. I can't do   
this anymore.  
  
Boy:(childishly) But I wanna be in the play!  
  
Rei: please be silent, we must speak.  
  
Boy: No way! I won't shut up, but if you wanna talk, lets talk.  
  
Rei: Very well. (she approaches and sits, Shinji keeps his distance)   
  
Boy: Hey, true believer, get over here. (Shinji approaches and sits.)   
Apparently we have a critical issue requiring our full scrutiny and  
consideration. Asuka, here, has voiced objection to the continuance   
of our theatrical relations, I retorted with reaffirmation of my adamant   
dedication towards this common endeavor. However, being a joint venture  
it would be obtuse not to say inconsiderate to ignore the vices and   
accolades held by the both of you before arriving at finality to the matter.  
To be quite simple, let us decide amongst ourselves about what is to be done.  
  
Shinji: But, what about the director?  
  
Boy: I would be much more inclined to leave him out of this decision.  
  
Rei: But he is among us as well.  
  
Boy: I don't particularly care for the gentleman. I'm sure I don't sit  
in the minority of opinion of him at this table.  
  
Asuka: Damn straight.  
  
Boy: At any rate, his opinion matters nothing to me. he can stay in that   
chair for eternity for all I care, with no actors, and no play, should we  
decide to leave, he might find time to center his soul.  
  
Shinji: OK, fine, so the director's out. That leaves just us. So, all those  
who want to quit the play, raise your hand now.  
  
(Shinji, Rei and Asuka raise their hands, pause then lower them, starring at  
the boy)  
  
Boy: All those who have the keys to leave, raise your hands now. (the boy  
raises and lowers his hand) All those in favor of abolishing democracy and  
establishing a fascist dictatorship in this theatre, raise your hand now.   
(raises his hand) well look at that. Hey Asuka (Boy lowers his   
raised hand to a Nazi salute) Heil Hitler.  
  
Asuka: Do you have any idea how sick I am of hearing that?  
  
Boy:(smirking) Yes.  
  
Rei: You make it apparent that you will decide whether we leave or not.  
  
Boy: The bottom line is, I think I'm damned either way.  
  
Asuka: How are you damned? You haven't suffered even once what we suffer all  
the time, out there on that cursed theatre.  
  
Boy: Exactly. Every time I think we can move on to one of my scenes, one of   
you idiots screw something up, and the director has to spend an hour trying  
to fix it. Meanwhile, I'm back here, away from the light, reciting my lines,  
listening to you untalented bafoons mess up all the time, and hoping beyond  
hope that I will be able to do just one line, not even that, just a walk on.  
The valet is the crappiest part in this whole damn play, but I'm pretty sure  
he at least makes it on stage. Not I, I've been back here forever. In my own  
little Hell, of never being able to even try at the one thing I want to do   
more than anything in this world. This is my perfect little Hell, right here.  
Heaven is out there on the stage, and all you guys do is complain about it.  
It makes me sick. (pause) But enough about me. Let us discuss you, poor   
damned souls in the gray area of redemption. Sullen as I am, if you can   
convince me to give up the keys, destroy the play and therefore admit that my   
heaven will never be. As far as I'm concerned, you've earned your salvation.  
  
Shinji: But you're a demon. How can you grant salvation?  
  
Boy: When the chosen was hanging from a tree, for all to see. Not far away   
the chosen of the chosen was hanging inside a house, for none to see. Two  
men of great importance died in Jerusalem that day. The chosen, and his   
chosen, Judas. He chose Judas to become the devil's tool, he chose Judas  
to betray him. He chose Judas to bear the sin of all mankind. For doing   
this, Judas died. He helped take away the sins of the world, and died with his   
rabbi that day. But he died hidden from view, and though he helped take away  
the sins of the world, he was forgotten. Therefore; let us remember him.   
If our side has a savior, than even our side can grant salvation.  
  
(a pause)  
  
Rei: So what do you want from us in order let us out?  
  
Boy: Just tell me why. Why should I let you out, when the chosen deems that  
you should be here?   
  
Shinji: But, weren't you saying it before, how we deserved far worse than what  
we recieved? That we were spared because we were saviors?  
  
Boy: That's right. The three of you are saviors. That is why you are in the   
light of the stage and I am not, he loves those who are like his chosen, though  
he is bound to damn them.  
  
Asuka: But if you'll give us the keys, you will save us.  
  
Boy: Really?  
  
Rei: Yes, we don't want to be here only you can save us.  
  
Boy: That's right.  
  
Shinji: And, after saving us, there won't be anything keeping you from going   
out there, into the light.  
  
Boy: So if I give you the keys, I will be...loved by the chosen?  
  
Asuka: You will be our savior  
  
Shinji: Therefore, you must be loved like that.  
  
Rei: And the stage will be all yours.  
  
(pauses)  
  
Boy: Very well. (hands the keys to Rei) Take them, and tell them all on   
the other side that I saved you.  
  
Shinji: Will you come with us?  
  
Boy: I...Won't.  
  
Asuka: Really?  
  
Boy: I don't think they'd want me. I'll remain here. Unburdened, and unblessed  
I'll just be here. (moves stage left, passed the traveler the children watch   
him) I'm afraid the show is off, Mr. Director.  
  
Director: Dammit! (He throws his prompter) Son of a bitch! (He slaps his reading  
lamp to the floor) Son of a bitch! (he punches the seat in front of him)  
Arrrrrrg.  
  
Boy: Yeah, I know. (He sits on the stage looking up into the light, Shinji  
still watching him)  
  
Asuka: There. Now all is said and done. Come on, wonder-girl.  
  
Rei: Don't call me that.  
  
Asuka: That's right we're about to go to heaven, so I guess we better start   
making up. I'm sorry about calling you wonder-girl, and all that other stuff I  
did. Are you sorry too?  
  
Rei: No, you deserved all of it and more.  
  
Asuka: Humph! Fine! Carry that heavy spiritual load for all I care. I feel   
baptized, but will you at least open the door.  
  
Rei: Of course I will. (the two go to the door and unlock and open it. Outside   
a soccer/football/lacrosse field (sidelines facing the stage) extends out   
to meet the encroaching forest. The sun sets in the distance behind wispy, cotton candy clouds, now illuminated to bright red.)  
  
Asuka: Just beyond that forest, that's where heaven is, I'm sure of it.  
  
Rei: Can we make it before nightfall?  
  
Asuka: Like I care. You can't scare the dead in a dark forest.  
  
Rei: Then let us depart.  
  
Asuka: Shinji come on.  
  
Shinji: You girls, go on ahead.  
  
Asuka: What!?  
  
Rei: Shinji?  
  
Shinji: I can't leave. I won't leave. I've got to stay.  
  
Asuka: I've said it before, I'll say it again. Are you stupid? This is your  
chance out of here, out of hell.  
  
Shinji: No, that's just what it looks like. There's no escaping this. Even if  
I ran, and God himself held me tight to his chest, I would still know that I   
ran. I would know that I did just what Garcin did, and just what I always do:  
I ran away. I ran away from this play. I stuttered, and I stammered and I ran  
away, and I failed. I promised myself I wouldn't do that anymore. Even if no  
play ever goes on, I've got to stay here. I've got to hold my ground. So   
both of you, go.  
  
Rei: You want to stay in Hell?  
  
Shinji: I'm not sure that it's Hell anymore. I'm just sure that it's not life  
as I knew it. No more flesh, no more blood, no impending end to my existence.  
I'm dead, but I'm alive. My mother once told me...Any place can be...As long  
as...As long as. (He bows his head as though to cry, but no tears come forth)  
I can't cry anymore. I can't run away anymore. I have to stay here.  
  
Asuka: Comes around in front of Shinji) Wait a minute, Third Child, If you   
think that you can accomplish anything in this theatre you're wrong. Getting  
out is the only answer.  
  
Shinji: Then leave. (he walks out and joins the boy, looking up at the lights)  
  
Asuka: You arrogant little...fine, stay there for all I care. Come on, Rei,   
let's go.  
  
Rei: I...Want to...Stay with him. (Asuka takes her aside)  
  
Asuka: I probably wouldn't tell anybody this, but so do I. Still, he made his   
choice. He'll loose all respect for you if you don't decide for yourself too.  
Think about what you can gain. Man's creation in God's country. Think about  
it.  
  
Rei: I already have. (She goes out and joins the other two, looking up into the  
light. After a brief pause Asuka moves on stage and begins to yell at them)  
  
Asuka: Oh, I see. So now you'll just devote your souls to this farce.   
"No Exit" Yeah, no fucking kidding. Well, we'll see. You see that door back   
there? I'm gonna leave it open, let the flies come in here, mosquitoes too,  
We'll have our own little Egyptian plague right in the theatre. That's fine,  
but that door stays open, you hear me? It stays open until one of us finally  
does it. Until one of us finally admits that they deserve more than eternal  
damnation, until one of us leaves. I play your little game, Mr. Director, just  
to see who bolts through that door in the next million years. You'll see.   
(She catches a glimpse of the light) You'll see. (she stares into the light)  
Yea. (The four of them stare into the light as though they know this is the   
closest they will ever get to heaven)  
  
(Lights go down, end of scene four)  
  
-----------------------------  
  
(Scene 5: Set is identical to scenes one and three, The director and the boy   
are in the audience. Shinji is at the mantelpiece, Rei and Asuka downstage  
of him.)  
  
Shinji:(laughs maniacally) So This is Hell. I never have believed it. You   
remember all we were told about the torture chambers, the fire and brimstone,  
the "burning marl." Old wives' tales! There's no need for red hot pokers.  
Hell is - other people!  
  
Asuka: My darling! Please-  
  
Shinji(thrusting her away)No, let me be. She is between us. I cannot love you  
when she is watching.  
  
Asuka: Right! In that case I'll stop her watching. (She picks up the paper-   
knife from the table, rushes at Rei and stabs her several times.)  
  
Rei:(struggling and laughing) But you crazy creature, what do you think you are  
doing? You know quite well I'm dead.  
  
Asuka: Dead?  
  
(She drops the knife. A pause. Rei picks up the knife, and jabs herself with  
it, regretfully.)  
  
Rei: Dead! Dead! Dead! Knives, poison, ropes-all useless. It has happened   
already, do you understand? Once and for all. So here we are forever. (laughs)  
  
Asuka:(With a peal of laughter) Forever, My God, how funny! Forever.  
  
Shinji:(Looks at the two girls, and joins in the laughter)Forever, and ever,  
and ever.  
  
(They slump into their respective sofas. A long silence. Their laughter dies  
away and they gaze at each other.)  
  
Shinji: Well, Well, lets get on with it...  
  
(a pause, followed by applause from both the director and the boy)  
  
Director: That was great!  
  
Boy: That was better than great. That was perfect.  
  
Director: I kid you not guys, this is the greatest thing I have ever seen.  
  
Boy: It's true guys, really. Really good, yeah  
  
(a pause.)  
  
Director: Well, Shall we do it again.  
  
(the children close their eyes and react as though they have heard the word  
"again" for the past hundred thousand years)  
  
Shinji:(looks up) As long as it takes.  
  
(Curtain)  
  
-------------  
  
Cast of characters:  
  
Heather T. Roffi as Asuka  
Dolly U. Chunman as Rei  
Craig Y, Thout as Shinji  
Hideaki Anno as The Director  
-and-  
SI God-Boy as Himself  
  
A Fourteen Rivers Production  



End file.
